


Crossing Worlds

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: 24 (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack runs into a situation only Dean Winchester can help him out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Worlds

Jack leaned over Chloe’s shoulder as she rewound the camera footage. 

“Move ahead slowly.” He said

“What are you looking for?” Chloe asked even as she obeyed him. 

Jack didn’t answer her, focused completely on the monitor. 

“Stop!” Chloe paused the playback as Jack stared at the screen. He heard her suck in a breath as she sated at the frozen image of a man with glowing eyes. 

“Chloe, I need a copy of this and for you to keep quite about what we just saw.” 

Chloe frowned at him. Jack met her eyes. “I need you to trust me on this. I can’t explain it just yet.” 

She sighed and followed his orders. Jack found an empty room and pulled out his cell, dialing a number buried deep in his memory. From a time when he first encountered a world more frightening than he’d ever know. 

“Hello?” 

“Dean, it’s Jack Bauer. I need your help on something.”


End file.
